the american in: lannie for mayor
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: lannie's personality takes a turn for the worse when she becomes american girl land's new mayor


The American girls (feat. The 2010 girl Lannie) were going on a trip with Marasol (the 2005 girl) & her mother. "are we there yet?" Mia asked. "no, Mia." Mrs. Luna said. She then turned to everyone & said, "now, Niña's, remember. When we get to the cabin, don't touch anything until I get a chance to disinfect it first." closer, Jess spotted a house in the woods made of logs. "hey, isn't that your log house, Mrs. Luna?" she said, pointing at it. "I think it's a safe bet to say that it is." Nicky said. "boy, It sure was nice of that guy next door to Mari to hook us up with that house." Kailey said. Inside, it was very country. "wow." Lannie said in amazement. "this is so pretty." "this is going to be one relaxing weekend." Lindsey said. But then, a noise came from the cabin's second floor. "what was that?" Chrissa said. "sounds like it came from upstairs. Whatever it was." Mara-sol said. Upstairs, it was the neighbor of Mara-sol. "oh, this weekend is your vacation?" he said. Later, Jess & Chrissa were walking through the forest. "now, Chris. You got to be very careful here. Because these woods are filled with bugs most of the time." she said. Then a Bee flew by them & even spoke to them. "hey YA. Wish I could stay & sting Ya, but if I did, I'd die." it said. Then flew away. Later that night, Mrs. Luna was prepared to play guitar & sing for the girls around a campfire. "now. This is relaxing." she said as she picked up her guitar. Then sang a song in Spanish & even Mara-sol couldn't follow it. When the song was finished all the girls had to say was "what?" later, they were telling scary stories around the fire with Mara-sol's neighbor. "& when he least expected it, she appeared in his bed. AHH!' he told. But no one found it to be scary. "why'd we let you stay?" Kailey said to herself. The next day, everyone but Mara-sol's neighbor was swimming in the forest's lake. "why does this water feel funny?" Jess said. "& why does it smell so bad?" Lannie said. Just then, Mia lost her hearing on her. "what'd you say?" she said. "everyone vamonos." Mrs. Luna said. & everyone ran out of the water. "what on earth is in that lake?!" Nicky gasped. "I think it's a safe bet that that's responsible." Lindsey said, pointing to a nearby oil company dumping it's waist into the lake. "that is just unbelievable." Lannie said. "when get back, I am going to complain to the mayor!" "but first let's get Mia to a hospital. I think she got an ear infection from that poisoned lake." Mrs. Luna said. Back at Mia's house, Mia was waiting for the results of her ears with the other girls & her mom. "good news, honey you're going to be fine. But you'll have to wear ear plugs for a few weeks." Mrs. Clair said. "I can't believe that lake made Mia into an ear-plug-wearing-person." Lannie said. "the mayor is so going to hear from me!" later at the mayor's office, "so, what brings you here, Mrs. Holland?" the mayor asked. "Mr. stellar, I'm here as an outraged citizen. Lake America just got one of my friends an ear infection. & I was wondering if you could tell the oil company to maybe dump their trash somewhere else?" Lannie said. "I'm afraid I can't fix that problem, Mrs. Holland. I have a deal with the company's owner that if I let them dump their trash in lake America, then I get free shampoo for my wife." Mr. Stellar said. "what?! I am not going to stand by while you let the environment get spoiled any longer." Lannie said. "next election, Stellar, I'm going to run against you." Lannie said. (although she is too young, anything can happen in American girl land) "sounds like a challenge. See you Debate, Holland." Mr. stellar said. Later at Lannie's house, all the other girls of the year. Were helping out with her campaign. "thanks, guys. I just don't know how I'm going to win without your guys' help." Lannie said. Then, Chrissa came with her friends Sonali & Gwen. "hey, Lan. Gwen & Sonali offered to help with your campaign." Chrissa said. "great. Thanks guys." Lannie said. Later, Sonali went to a house to encourage whomever lived there to vote for Lannie. "good afternoon, I am here to encounter Lannie Holland for Mayor. May we count on your vote for next Monday?" she said. Little did she know, she was at her own house. "Sonali, sweetie. This is your house. & I already told you I'd vote for Lannie." her mother said. "oh? Than what's for dinner?" Sonali said. "tuna casserole." her mother replied. "ok. Now I know this is my house." sonali said. "honey did you go to any other houses?" her mom said. "not yet." sonali said. "oh, brother. Dear." sighed her mom. In a studio, Jess & Lindsey were set to promote Lannie running for mayor on TV. "hello, we're Jess McConnell & Lindsey bargeman here to tell you that when you all go to the polls Monday morning, you should vote for Lannie Holland." Jess said. "my mom works at a deli & I know baloney. & that's exactly what you'll all get if Mr. George Stellar is reelected." Lindsey said. "so do the right thing & vote for Lannie Holland as American girl land's next mayor." jess said.

At the debate, Lannie was failing miserably at winning the voters over. "I just don't get it, guys." she said. "George isn't even saying anything & they're eating it up." "Lan. Undecided voters are close to being considered as complete idiots. You got to get them by using short & simple answers every time someone throws a question at you." Mia said. Then, a person asked, "Mrs. Holland, what are the reasons for us to have lake America cleaned up?" "uh, it's what Jesus wants. To protect our wonderful home from all dirt & harm like the oil company near lake America." Lannie said & everyone was cheering their heads off for her. "uh, 9/11 was bad." everyone cheered. "& what's the reason to keep the earth safe?" another person asked. "9/11." Lannie replied. Everyone then knew who to vote for. On the day of the decision, Lannie, along with her family, her friends, & their families. Were watching the news to see if she became mayor. "OMG. I'm such a nervous wreck!" Lannie said. "it's ok, dear. I think you're going to win." her mother said. "the last of votes are tallied. & American girl land's mew mayor is….. Lannie Holland." the news man said. Everyone cheered that they're girl was the new mayor. In the office, Lannie was getting set up. When Mara-sol came. "well, Mrs. Mayor. How's it going?" she said. "I'm a little nervous, but excided about all the good for the environment I'm going to get to do. & the first thing I'm going to do, is to clean up Lake America & convince to the oil company to dump their trash somewhere else!" Lannie said. Later, she was getting the oil company to give in to her. "……& that's why I am no longer allowing your oil company to dump it's garbage into lake America. Who accepts to give in?" "I'm in as long as there are no new taxes after!" a man said. Then, the whole company began to chant out, "no new taxes!" Lannie had no choice but to accept it. "ok. No new taxes. But we will need everyone to pool their money together to get us some proper cleaning supplies for cleaning up lake America." Lannie said. "how much?" a lady said. "uh, about $100,000." Lannie said. At Kailey's house, (the girls were going to surprise Lannie by having a sleepover at Kailey's house to celebrate her first day as mayor) the girls were watching TV while waiting for Lannie. 'as you can see, lake America is finally clean again. Thanks to newly elected mayor, Lannie Holland." the newswoman said, then Lannie came in with a new handbag on her arm. "hey, guys." she said, "Lan. Everyone on the news say you're running the town great." Jess said. "so, we're having a slumber party at my house to celebrate you're first day being the mayor." Kailey said. "wow. Lan. Is that a new purse?" Lindsey said. "yes. Thanks for noticing it, Linds. I just bought it." Lannie said. "oh, it looks very expensive." Nicky said. "where'd you get the money to pay for it?" "oh, well, don't tell anyone, nick. But I may have dipped into the tax surplus." Lannie said. "what?! You dipped into the town's tax surplus to buy yourself a handbag?!" Nicky said outraged. "well, nick. There was a lot of it left over after the lake America cleanup. & I figured that maybe I earned myself a little treat." Lannit said. "Lan. Spending even a single penny of that money on yourself is highly unacceptable." Nicky said. "oh, relax, nick. It was only $600." Lannie said. "$600? Man, that was more than I spend on our Miley Cyrus wonder world concert tickets." Mia said. Later that night, Lannie went to the bathroom when a rolling blackout hit Kailey's house. "what is up with these rolling blackouts?" Chrissa complained. "I bet that $600 was for keeping the blackouts from happening." Nicky said. "I know that Lannie is our friend, guys. But maybe we should warn her that all this power, money & control over this city is making her completely selfish & stupid." Mia said. "well, that would be good, but I'd rather wait & see if she finds that out herself." Nicky said. "but what if when she does see that? We won't even be her friends anymore?' Kailey said. "she'll be so much more wound up in being the mayor she'll forget that she evens knows us." "don't worry, Kail. I'm sure it won't be that long before she sees that……" Nicky said but Lannie returned. "…….that she is doing & very good job at being mayor despite her spending $600 on a purse for herself." "thanks, guys." Lannie said. "it's just so nice to know that we'll all always be friends no matter what one of us does." unfortunately, she made the others' attempts to tell her about her new attitude harder. The next day at the mall, she was trying on a beautiful fur coat that matched her purse & was just her size. "oh, this is a wonderful coat." she sighed. She went to the cashier & said, "excuse me, miss? But how much is this fur coat?" "$5,300" the lady replied. "oh, but maybe you could give me like a little mayoral discount?" Lannie said. "well, I think you're doing a great job as mayor, Mrs. Holland. But if I let you not pay the full amount for anything, my boss would totally kill me." the lady said. Then, her boss came. "hey, Linda. How's it going?" he said. "uh, great." Linda said. "good 'cause if you screw up even once, I'll kill you." he said then left while another man showed up. "Who are you? " Lannie asked. "I'm Donny moist. The head of the oil company. & I'd like to buy you that coat." he said. "really?" Lannie gasped. "all I ask for in return is that you let my company continue to dump it's trash into lake America." Donny said. "oh, well. I don't know. I just cleaned up lake America. & it was the whole reason why I ran for mayor in the first place." Lannie said. Then, Donny took out his credit card. "do you want the coat, or not?" he said. Lannie looked at both the coat & Donny's card & said, "I want the coat." & took his card. "oh, the guys are going to be really upset with me When they find out about this. I'll just take them to the office & they'll forget all about it." in her office, the other girls completely forgot about Lannie selling out to get a fur coat. "wow. This is so amazing!" Mia squealed. "I could jump on the furniture all day long if I want to." Nicky said. "Yep. Just as I thought." Lannie said to herself. At lake America, everyone was watching the new pipe in the oil company. "ladies & gentlemen, we are proud to thank, mayor Lannie Holland for our new pipe." Donny said. & then broke a glass bottle & threw it into lake America. "let the dumping resume." he turned on the pipe & all the garbage went into lake America. "is all this really worth it over a silly little fur coat?" Lannie thought with guilt. She then knew what she had to do. She turned off the garbage pipe & lake America stopped getting flooded with it. "Mrs. Holland what on earth are you doing?!" Donny shouted. "remembering who I am, you crook!" Lannie strongly replied. "oh, I'm the crook here, aren't I? well, what about that $600 from the town tax surplus that YOU spend on a handbag for yourself? You want people to find out about that?! You better play ball, Holland. Or we'll find someone else who will." Donny whispered to her. Then, George came by. "I'll play ball." he said. "you know what?" lannie said to him. "you can have your job back, Stellar. Politics can do very bad things to a good person." then, the other girls came. "way to go, Lan. You saw the error of you ways & wised up before it was too late." Chrissa said. "oh, I guess I was just so consumed about power & money, I became the very thing I set out to destroy in the first place." Lannie said. "well, weather our mayor is Holland or Stellar, we are still going back to having lake America as our personal dump." Donny said. "I don't think so." George said. "what?! I though you wanted that shampoo for your wife?!" Donny said. "I do. But not if it's worth filling up Lake America with trash." George said. "from now on, this oil company is finding another spot to have it's trash taken care of." "no, no, no. you can't do that." Donny said. "yes I can. Because I am the mayor." George said. "well, you aren't until we have another election." Mia said. "if I wasn't trying to keep a rep, I'd totally kill you for saying that." George said to Mia. & so, George went back to being mayor, Lannie went back to being selfless & a true friend to the other girls, & Donny's oil company legally swore that they would never, ever dump their trash into lake America ever again.

THE END!

(2009)


End file.
